Event Seasons
Overview Event seasons were introduced in the 2018 Winter Update. These seasons have limited-time rewards such as vehicles, locations, and vehicle customizations that may be unobtainable after the season ends. Levels & XP There are 2 types of levels: Criminal levels and Police levels. Each type can only gain XP if the player is on the respective team (they can only obtain Criminal XP as a criminal, and only Police XP as a police officer). Everybody starts at level 1 when they join and it takes 1039 XP to level up one level. The max level is level 50 for both teams. For criminals, XP can be gained by robbing locations (except for the Donut Shop and Gas Station). The amount of XP they will gain is 200 for robbing the Museum, Bank or the Jewelry Store. Robbing a Train car will grant the player with 80 XP. Police can obtain XP by arresting people. If they bust a Bank robbery, the amount of XP depends on how many criminals are busted. For a normal arrest, they will gain 120 XP. Additionally, both teams can obtain XP by collecting Airdrop Briefcases, which will give you 100 XP and will not vary. In VIP servers, the amount of XP a player gains is halved. You can level up one level with in-game cash, however, it costs a hefty price of $250,000 per level. This is not recommended because this is not a good value. Guides - For both teams, try to pick up airdrop briefcases when nothing else is available to give XP. Criminal * Try to rob the train as many times in one go. * Avoid robbing the Donut Shop and the Gas Station 1, as they will not give you any XP. * Try to find servers with a minimal amount of police to reduce the chance of cops arresting and hindering your progress. Police * Try to arrest as many people as possible. * Try to bust bank robberies because you'll get more XP depending on how many criminals were robbing it. * If the server has no criminals, try server hopping (going on other servers, specifically the ones in which there are a lot of criminals, especially the ones with more than 10) as it can give tons of XP and money. Seasons Below you will find all the seasons and their rewards. Season 1 ($500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 1 started on December 22nd, 2018 and is still present to this day. Criminal Season 1 Prizes Police Season 1 Prizes Trivia * Theoretically, it will cost 26,540,500 in-game cash to complete Season 1 by only buying levels. This is obviously not worth i. * Badimo has announced that new seasons/rewards are to come. However, the end of the current season has not been yet announced. * When they were first released, the level displayed over someone's head would be red, regardless of the team they were on. This was shortly changed to white to avoid confusion with Criminals. Category:Features